


second-hand sweetheart

by sugarspoons



Series: save the turtles [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jinwoo saves the environment, seunghoon has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspoons/pseuds/sugarspoons
Summary: Jinwoo wears thrift shop sweaters. Not to be dramatic, but Seunghoon thinks he might die.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon
Series: save the turtles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	second-hand sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this series but soft eco-friendly boyfriends are back. This takes place somewhere in between "put a filter on it."

There are a million places Seunghoon would rather be right now, and "back in bed" sits pretty high on the top of the list. Unfortunately, the reality is that he _is_ sitting in a lecture at 8am on a Monday morning, decidedly grouchy and lethargic. Next to him, Minho is already typing away on his laptop, organising his notes. Seunghoon lets out a groan and slumps sideways into his junior, who amiably lets Seunghoon bury his face awkwardly into the collar of his sweater. He doesn't understand how Minho does it-- how he's so functional. Between underground rap gigs, painting commissions and exhibitions, and class, Minho barely sleeps, barely eats. Seunghoon doesn't remember the last time he's even seen Minho drink _water_. Yet here he is, taking down every slide perfectly. It's so unfair. 

"This is all your fault," he grumbles, prodding Minho's cheek, his own open notebook dismally empty. If Minho had planned his classes better they wouldn't be here right now taking some stupid business and the environment course. If Seunghoon was a stronger man, he wouldn't have fallen for Minho's pleading for a partner in suffering. 

Minho just frowns at his screen as he tries to make sense of what's just been taught. 

"Hey, need help?" says a warm voice from over his shoulder. Seunghoon whirls around, caught off guard. He should've realised there would be teaching assistants dotted around the lecture hall, and wonders if he can get away with his noticeable lack of attention with a couple self-deprecating jokes. The beginning sounds of a jocular "always" make their way out from his mouth before he--

_Holy shit_. Seunghoon's words actually die in throat because of course Kim Jinwoo would be a teaching assistant for an environmental business course. And even at 8am in the morning he is positively ethereal. There really shouldn't be much to gawk at, he's dressed simply in a plain purple sweater, the most basic black frames perched on his nose. But wow, what a nose. What a profile. Big, sweet eyes, long lashes. Holy shit. Fuck. Seunghoon is-- 

"Ah! Seunghoon?" Jinwoo says, a little surprised. "I didn't realise you were taking this class." And it's true, even if they'd ran into each other at Starbucks a couple times, Seunghoon realises he doesn't quite know enough about Jinwoo. Unfortunate. He'll have to work on that.

He's startled out of his reverie just then though--"Do you need help?" Jinwoo repeats, brows furrowing a little. Seunghoon doesn't miss that he's speaking a little slower now, as if trying to help Seunghoon understand the words better. _Great, he thinks I'm illiterate. _

"I go here!" Seunghoon blurts. His stuttering brain adds oil to fire and he spits, "To school. Here. I'm in your world history class."

The TA raises his eyebrows. "So I've noticed." 

The slightly bemused judgement on his pretty face is undeniable as he walks away to help someone else. 

Great.

-

His chance at redemption comes earlier than he thinks. He's just finished a major presentation and is heading from the business wing of the school back towards the dorm to crash for the greater part of the day to compensate for the two hours of sleep from last night. He's cutting through the hall, past some consultation rooms when he catches a flash of purple from the corner of his eye. 

Without really thinking about it, he backs up to glance through the doorway. 

Finds Jinwoo staring right back at him. 

"Hey," he blurts, and he's kind of pleased at how smooth it comes out. Kind of suave. Jinwoo smiles prettily, without missing a beat and says "Hi." right back, with a little tilt of his head. 

Okay, Seunghoon, this is it, just--

"Are we having a moment?" he says teasingly, leaning his arm against the doorframe, drawing himself up taller and flashing what he hopes is a smouldering wink.

Jinwoo blinks owlishly and looks down at the drink in his hand, then his eyes flicker back up to Seunghoon. 

"Well, _I'm_ having a cola." he says blankly, giving his reusable tumbler a nudge. The ice cubes clatter in assent against the metal. 

Seunghoon deflates, all bravado gone. He didn't think this far ahead. Jinwoo clears this throat, tilting his head and fixing Seunghoon with an expectant gaze. "So, did you need to see me for anything? I _am_ here for consultation." he says, pointedly. "Your essay is due soon."

Seunghoon draws a blank. He definitely hadn't thought he'd run into Jinwoo this morning, definitely wasn't trying to see him for consultation, and also was not aware at all that they'd had an essay to submit. The last one is decidedly concerning and he files that information away for later. For now, Jinwoo is still staring at him, waiting for an answer, and Seunghoon is buzzing nervously, sweat prickling at the nape of his neck, _say something you absolute idi-_

"I, uh, really like your sweater," 

_Oh my god_. 

Seunghoon swallows thickly, feeling a bit faint. "Was uh, wondering where you got it." he finishes weakly. He wonders if he's fast enough he can be out of Jinwoo's sight in 3 seconds, and considers maybe dropping out, because he's just made a gigantic fool of himself and Jinwoo will never lend him another scrunchie for his hair in their other class again and--

Jinwoo is positively beaming. 

"Do you really?" he says, excitedly. And if Seunghoon didn't mean it earlier he definitely does now because Jinwoo's entire demeanour has lit up. He's stood up happily, and honest-to-god just done a little twirl for Seunghoon, and of course he's wearing only shorts under the oversize purple sweater, it's hem lapping at the top of his pale thighs and slippers slapping comically as he spins. 

Seunghoon forgets how to breathe. 

"It was _thrifted_," Jinwoo says meaningfully, raising his arms and giving his sweater sleeves a little shake. 

"Was it?" Seunghoon breathes weakly. 

"Yes!" Jinwoo beams. "I don't do fast fashion. It always makes me so happy when people like my clothes because I can get them into thrifting and fast fashion alternatives. It's so bad for the environment," His face turns serious, and he's walked around the desk to perch himself on the table, long legs crossed over each other. Seunghoon tries not to let his eyes drift. "Would you like to go with me sometime? We'll get you a sweater of your own."

Seunghoon may not be good at talking to pretty people, but he's nothing if not an opportunist, and he takes what he can get. 

-

That's how he finds himself at a dimly lit thrift shop with a boy he may or may not be harbouring a small crush on. Everything smells vaguely like mothballs and there's piles of clothes stacked high, racks of unorganised clothes in clashing colours, patterns and materials crammed together.

Jinwoo is having the time of his life. He's in a different sweater today, mottled green and blue and yellow and looking rather like mould. But when Jinwoo smiles at Seunghoon and says "It was five dollars!" and the collar tips slightly to the left, showing off his clavicle, Seunghoon finds that he has no complaints.

Currently, Jinwoo is digging through a pile of more knit monstrosities, basket already full with a couple tee shirts printed with stupid graphics. "Hey, let me hold that for you?" Seunghoon offers, taking the basket gently from Jinwoo so he can dig with both hands. Jinwoo murmurs a quick thanks and as he searches through the pile of ugly Christmas sweaters he talks to Seunghoon about the ethical and environmental harm of the fast fashion industry. Seunghoon in part wonders why he's done this to himself, but in part also has to admit that Jinwoo is riveting.

In more ways than one. 

-

Now this he could get used to.

Jinwoo has picked out a couple sweaters for him and is holding them up to his chest in turn, hands pressing against him and fingers leaving little fluttery touches on his shoulders. Making little comments like "Ah, this colour looks nice on you!", "Isn't this duck pattern cute?" and "This sweater makes you look like a really hot Starbucks barista during Christmas drink season."

The last one is a little specific, he realises, and he can't help wondering if Jinwoo is speaking from experience.

His questions sort of die in his throat when Jinwoo starts going through his haul for himself, and Seunghoon wonders how in the world he got so lucky. 

Or unlucky, if you'd care to consider the awkward boner he's threatened with. 

There is no fitting room in the thrift shop, just a big dusty mirror that's slightly cracked in places and slightly warped. Jinwoo bashfully turns to him and says, "You don't mind right? I just want to make sure these fit, it's wasteful practice to impulse shop without thinking about if you'll be able to rewear the piece a lot, so I..." and Seunghoon is quick to reassure him. Just two bros at a thrift shop trying on clothes. Except one bro is really unreasonably beautiful and the other bro is kind of whipped for him.

He tries not to suck in a breath too loud when Jinwoo peels off the oversize tee he has on and reaches for an abhorrent pink and yellow striped thing. Sees pale smooth skin and his eyes trail down the dimples of his back and even lower still... And Seunghoon has to shut off his stupid juvenile brain because _ass ass ass--_

Jinwoo tucks the sweater over his shoulders and turns to face Seunghoon, asks "What do you think?" and Seunghoon thinks that as much as he wants Jinwoo to like him, he cannot let him insult his own beauty with this hideous banana split sweater. "Uh, how about this one?" he says, pulling out a considerably less offensive brown one with a big embroidered puppy on the front. Jinwoo hums, considering it for a moment, before reaching to pull off his current sweater.

He slides it off his head and gives his hair a little shake to get it off his face, then realises Seunghoon is still staring. "Ah--" he starts, shyly, self-consciously wrapping his arms around himself, "Sorry I just-- my body isn't as nice as yours, I--" he laughs, nervously, "--watch dramas a lot more than I should."

Seunghoon is overcome with the urge to kiss him then and there and _Kim Jinwoo thinks his body is nice_ but this man has honestly broken him and all he manages to do is reach out and slip the heavy fabric of the sweater over Jinwoo's head. Gently, he helps Jinwoo push his arms through the sweater sleeves and tugs it down, patting and smoothing the fabric out. Jinwoo's ears are bright red and he doesn't need to look in the mirror to see that he's the same.

He steps back to look Jinwoo up and down. 

"Yeah?" Jinwoo says, looking at him rather than into the mirror. 

"Yeah." Seunghoon replies. 

-

There are a million places Seunghoon would rather be right now, and "back in bed" sits pretty high at the top of his list. It's 8am and he still would much rather not be in this class, but to his surprise he finds that when the professor starts to talk about sustainable business models some of it seems familiar to him already. 

"Yo. What the fuck is that?" Minho says, pointing. Seunghoon glances down at his bright green sweater with purple sequins and gives a non-committal little shrug. 

Across the lecture hall, Kim Jinwoo is helping another student out with the lecture, wearing a thick brown sweater with a misshapen puppy on the front. 

**Author's Note:**

> other stories in this series: "put a filter on it" which you can find in my series, and "sweater weather" written by Brawness which you can find in my gifts.


End file.
